Love is a Flower
by Betol
Summary: A FelldohXCelandine fic.


Love is a Flower

Disclaimer: Redwall belongs to Brian Jacques, not me! So, henceforth that Redwall is his!

This story is based on Celandine and Felldoh. If anybody is ready to review, they can.

"Felldoh, you jerk! Why did you have to do something so stupid," a young squirrel maid slammed a fist into a pillow as she slumped down on the bed, weeping a bucketful of tears for her belated loved one.

"Why'd you fight Badrang and his cheating horde? You knew your friend, Martin, was coming with help! Why'd you go, why?" Celandine cried into an already soaked pillow as she angsted on about Felldohs death.

"You knew I loved you. Didn't you give thought for your friends and family? You left your father, Brome, people who cared about you. You left me for crying out loud!" Sobs filled her small room of the caravan. Everybody decided not to disturb her, because they knew what she was going through. Celandine wept her heart out for Felldoh. "Why did you die? You left me!"

She struggled to stay awake as she cried, but the weariness over took her. Celandines eyelids slid down for rest. But as she slept she still cried. In her dreams there was misery and than happiness.

: Dream:

The hills were grassy green, like a rolling wave in the sea. Everywhere she looked was bountiful and peaceful. But none cheered her up, away from her sadness. Her eyes were filled with tears of sadness.

"Celandine!"

A familiar voice called out from behind her. Slowly, Celandine turned around and gasped in surprise. Whispering one word, "Felldoh…"

Sure enough it was Felldoh, running towards her. Tears sprang up in joy, her heart sung with happiness as she saw her beloved one. Without thinking, she ran to Felldoh. They caught up to each other. Celandine was swept off the ground as Felldoh hugged her. He leaned next to her ear and whispered, "I missed you."

"Oh, Felldoh I missed you, too!"

"Say, Felldoh where are we," asked Celandine as she looked at Felldoh in wonder. "This is the Dark Forest, a peaceful and happy place. No vermin, no evil, only good beasts and peace filled with joy," answered Felldoh.

Celandine's eyes lit up in surprise. "The Dark Forest, are we both dead, Felldoh?"

A small sad smile crept upon Felldoh as he slowly shook his head. He heaved a sad sigh and spoke, "I am dead, because I wanted revenge against Badrang. But happily, for the both of us, you are still alive."

Celandines eyes fell down, looking at the ground, she spoke. "Oh, I see. Why can't I be dead? I have nothing else to live for now."

"Don't speak that way! You have friends who care about you. I messed around with the fate of my death and revenge. Don't do that to yourself, Celandine. I care about you, a lot." There was great truth in his eyes, great love in his eyes. All for Celandine.

The squirrel maid looked away as if not to believe him. Than she turned around and smiled playfully, but her eyes meant everything she said. "Oh really now! What if I decided to kill myself?"

"Celandine, are you sure?" Felldoh gazed into her eyes with concern. "Yes, I am sure Felldoh. Sure Noonvale is a wonderful place. But everyday after you died, I cry and angst. I force food and drink down my throat. I can't live without you. Felldoh, I love you."

Felldoh smiled slowly and bent down and picked up a calendula flower. He grasped her paw and thrust the flower into her paw. "If you want to do this to yourself than fine. You must cut both your wrists, and than you must take off all of the petals one by one. Than Celandine you'll die. Are you sure of this?"

"Yes Felldoh, I'm sure."

"Fine, Celandine. I must leave your dreams for you to do it. Oh, you'll have the calendula flower with you when you wake up. Celandine, I love you, too."

The grassy plains and everything else faded away.

: End Dream:

The eyes of the young squirrel maid lifted up. She lifted up her paw, and as Felldoh said, there was the calendula flower.

"I cut my wrists first," Celandine used the stem of the flower to do the deed, "now I pluck of the petals one by one."

Slowly each petal fell one by one and lastly the rest of the flower fell. Energy drained from Celandine. Blood splattered on the floor. Celandine spoke her final words in the living world, "Felldoh, my love, I'm coming."

Her eyes misted over for the last time. She closed her eyes and fell limp to the floor, with a smile.

"Hmmm…. Celandine has been awfully quiet Brome," commented Trefoil as she wiped her flour dusted paws on her apron.

"Your right, I had not heard a wail from her yet, I suggest we go check on her," commented Brome.

"Oh, wait for Aryah and me, we need to go comfort her," added Rowanoak.

The four walked off to Celandine's room. But when they opened the door, they were all greatly shocked.

"Is…is she dead," asked Brome.

Trefoil walked to the limp figure of her friend and picked up a paw and let go of it. The paw fell limp. Not even a flutter of eyelashes or a small short sigh happened.

A tear drop slipped from Rowanoak's eye, "Aye, our little beautiful flower is gone."

Trefoil let tears stream down her face for her friend. "No more fluttering eyelashes or flirting comments from her. My guess is that she can't live without Felldoh."

Aryah's eyes glinted with sadness, "Mayhap it was the best for her. Who knows she might see my Rose. Come along, tomorrow we shall break the sad news now is not the time."

Sadly they walked off after they laid the belated Celandine on her bed. With her wounds dressed with bandages.

-

There was happiness every where as Felldoh and Celandine embraced each other. Their hearts filled with joy. Laughter filled in the air. Together they walked off to a picnic where their friend was waiting as she sang.

"_As love blooms,_

_Seeds are born,_

_As love is in the air,_

_Flowers stand proud,_

_For they are together,_

_As the flowers of love!_"

Felldoh and Celandine sat with their friend Rose. Laterose of Noonvale.


End file.
